The present specification generally relates to the field of providing analysis on secure data. For instance, some implementations of the present specification relate to systems and processes for hosting a service using a secure client-side proxy.
Computing systems, especially those that are large and complex, may benefit from analysis on data generated by the systems, for example, to address problems with latency, bugs in computer code, malicious attacks, or other systemic issues. These issues can be difficult and time-consuming for an organization to address. Some existing solutions include on-premises systems executed by the computing systems of an organization, but these on-premises systems consume substantial computing resources and require substantial maintenance by the organization. Other solutions include off-premises systems where the organization's data is hosted by a third-party analysis server; however, some organizations deal with secure data, such as personally identifiable information, personal health information, etc., which, when transferred off a local computing system or secure network of the organization, may expose the data to security risks. Accordingly, it can be difficult for such organizations to analyze issues in their computing systems without exposing their data to security risks. Further, the computing systems of such organizations may not have the computing resources to provide the analysis.
Accordingly, a system is needed to allow secure analysis and access to an organization's data while decreasing the risk associated with the data being stored or accessed by a service hosted off of the computing system or secure network of the organization.